Chapter I El inicio de una nueva aventura
by JudGothicOtaku
Summary: Jud, una chica de 16 años, empieza su aventura en Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué aventuras le depararán? Solo lo sabrás si continúas leyendo.


Día 1 de noviembre. El día en que la aventura de Jud en el mundo Pokémon daría comienzo.

Antes de relatar el comienzo de esta historia, describamos a la protagonista. Una chica de 16 años, de 155 centímetros de altura y pelo rubio ondulado, hasta la cintura. Lleva una gorra muy parecida a la de Ash Ketchum, amigo suyo de la infancia que en este momento se encuentra en Jhoto. Su ropa es bastante sencilla: una camiseta blanca con un estampado de un Gengar, unos pantalones vaqueros estrechos con algunos cortes, y unas Converse con orejitas de Pikachu dibujadas.

* * *

Pi pi pi pi. Pi pi pi pi. Pi pi pi pi. ¡BUM!

Jud siempre ha tenido muy mal despertar. Ya eran las 8:00 AM, y era el día en el que su aventura Pokémon iba a dar comienzo, pero eso no le había impedido lanzar su despertador de Jigglypuff por los aires.

Remolona, se estira y se va incorporando a la cama poco a poco. Aparta sus sábanas de Seedot y se calza sus zapatillas de Espeon. Va al baño que tiene en su habitación, y se cambia su pijama de Pikachu con un gorrito de dormir, por la ropa de entrenadora Pokémon. Hoy, es el día en el que recibirá a su primer Pokémon.

"¿Cómo será? ¿Será de tipo Fuego, Agua o Planta? ¿Será muy fuerte? ¡Quiero ser la mejor entrenadora Pokémon de todas las regiones", dijo para sus adentros mientras se peinaba esa melena de leona que se le quedaba por las mañanas.

Una vez que acabó de peinarse y vestirse, bajó corriendo a desayunar. En la mesa había una taza de cacao caliente y una tostada de mantequilla.

-Buenos días hija. Veo que estás preparada para tu primer día como entrenadora Pokémon.- Dijo la madre, ilusionada pero a la vez algo apenada.

-¡Hola mamá! Por fin ha llegado el día. ¡Voy a tener mi primer Pokémon! ¡Y podré irme de aventuras con él! – Dijo Jud, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras engullía la comida.

-Claro que sí hijita. Pero come despacio o tendrás un dolor de barriga antes de que des tres pasos.

Cuando se acabó el desayuno, Jud recogió la mesa y le dio un beso a su madre antes de salir de la casa a toda prisa.

El laboratorio del Profesor Oak estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su casa, así que no tardó ni un minuto en llegar. Cabe decir también que fue corriendo.

-¡Buenos días profesor Oak! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –Dijo exhaltada, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio Pokémon de par en par y corriendo hacia el profesor.

-Buenos días Jud. Parece que hoy has madrugado.

-¡Por supuesto profesor! ¡Hoy es mi primer día como una entrenadora Pokémon!

El profesor asintió y se acercó a una mesa que se encontraba a su izquierda, donde descansaban tres Pokéballs.

-Bien Jud, elige una de est…

¡CRACK!

De repente, entra corriendo un chico de unos 16 años hacia el Profesor Oak.

-¡Ya he llegado! Ahora sí que está aquí el Maestro Pokémon definitivo… ¡Bruno!

-Hola Bruno.- Dijo el profesor.- Parece que te has demorado un poco. Estaba dándole un Pokémon a Jud. Tú serás el siguiente en elegir.

Jud se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las tres Pokéballs, y, tras meditarlo durante un rato, eligió al Pokémon de tipo Fuego Charmander.

-Bien, ¡ahora me toca a mí!- Dijo Bruno, que escogió a Squirtle.- ¡Te reto a un combate Pokémon, Jud!

-Bruno, Jud aún no sabe nada sobre las habilidades ni sobre los ataques ni nada de eso, no hemos tenido tiempo de explicá…

-¡Da igual! ¡Me arriesgo! –Dijo Jud, sacando ya su Pokéball.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer… Estos jóvenes son cada vez más impacientes. –Dijo el Profesor Oak, suspirando.

* * *

JUD VS BRUNO

El primer combate de Jud: contra Bruno, su rival.

Jud saca a su primer Pokémon: ¡Charmander!, y Bruno saca a Squirtle.

"Técnicamente, Charmander tiene las de perder, ya que es de tipo Fuego, y Squirtle de tipo Agua… Pero, aun así… ¡podemos con esto!", pensó Jud.

-Charmander, ¡Arañazo!

Charmander empezó a correr hacia Squirtle, saltando y dándole con sus pequeñas garritas en la cara.

-Squirtle, ¡Placaje! – Gritó Bruno.

Squirtle intentó placar a Charmander, pero este lo esquivó, dándole un cabezazo en la espalda.

-¡Muy bien Charmander! Ahora, ¡remátalo con otro Arañazo!

Charmander asintió y volvió a arañarle la cara, haciendo que el Squirtle de Bruno cayera de espaldas.

-¡Squirtle! – Exclamó Bruno, devolviéndolo a su Pokéball. - ¡Esto no quedará así, Jud! ¡Tendremos nuestra revancha!

Una vez dicho esto, curó a su Pokémon en la máquina del laboratorio y salió de allí corriendo.

-Bien hecho, Jud. – Dijo el Profesor Oak. – Parece que esto se te da bastante bien. Tengo la sensación de que llegarás muy lejos. La primera ciudad a la que deberías ir es Ciudad Verde, está al norte de aquí. Más adelante hay un Bosque, llamado Bosque Verde, y en su final está Ciudad Plateada, donde te esperará Brock, el primer líder de gimnasio de la región. ¡Mucho ánimo!

-¡Gracias Profesor! Daré lo mejor de mí. – Dicho esto, devolvió a Charmander a su Pokéball, lo curó y salió de allí con una sonrisa.

Miró al cielo, que en ese momento estaba despejado, elevó una mano al cielo y dijo: ¡A POR TODAS! , y echó a correr hacia la hierba alta que se encontraba al norte de Pueblo Paleta.


End file.
